


First Watch

by parka_girl



Category: K-pop, Speed (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from what was supposed to be a far longer fic (maybe, one day). Zombies + Sejoon/Jongkook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Watch

"Every fucking time!" Jongkook shouts, voice loud in Sejoon's ear. 

"Comms, Jongkook." Sejoon replies, because Jongkook always thinks they have to shout. "And what do you mean, every fucking time?" 

He can almost see Jongkook's eyes rolling. "No advanced warning. I thought the government promised us they'd fix that thing." 

"We had 10 minutes." Sejoon sighs, they have this argument every time. The government, or what's left of it, doesn't have the resources to keep the power going, much less get them an advanced warning system to tell them the zombies are coming. 

"A couple of tin cans on a string just doesn't cut it." Comes Jongkook's sarcastic reply. 

Sejoon suppresses his laughter, glad it's just the two of them on duty tonight. He only wishes they didn't have to be so far apart. 

"It's better than nothing." He murmurs, knowing Jongkook can hear him. No one wears comms when they're inside, just outside. And he has a special Jongkook-only frequency. 

He hears Jongkook laughing and then swearing. There's gunfire and even though Sejoon's not supposed to leave his post, he wants to. He looks down, but there aren't any zombies anywhere. He paces, listening to the gunfire in his ear. He wants to call out, make sure Jongkook's okay, but he can't. They don't need distractions in the middle of an attack. All he can do is wait. He promises himself that if he doesn't hear from him in another five minutes, then rules be damned and he's going to run over there. 

Sejoon stares at his watch, waiting. The minutes tick slowly by and then his comm crackles to life in his ear. 

"Sejoon?" Jongkook's voice sounds haggard. 

"I'm here." He's so close to running across the parking lot. 

"Why do I always get them?" There's a slight trace of humor in his voice and Sejoon's heart resumes it's normal beating. 

"Because you're sweet, they can't wait to get a piece of you." Sejoon forces cheerfulness into his voice. He'd never really thought fighting zombies would be fun, but it's a lot harder when the people you love are in danger, too. 

"Maybe next time." Jongkook says. There's a long pause, another gunshot. "I'm calling it in. I can't keep this up for the rest of our shift." 

Sejoon nods, but then remembers Jongkook isn't there. "All right." 

Fifteen minutes pass before the next shift comes to take over. Jongkook keeps up a steady chatter, but neither of them are listening to it. Sejoon doesn't see a single zombie until his replacement is halfway up the tower. He shoots it dead, grateful for the fence surrounding them. 

"Park? You're done for the night. How many?" The woman asks, she's at least 15 years older than him. 

"One." He replies with a shrug. 

She just nods, dismissing him. He packs up his guns and the rest of his gear and climbs down the ladder. He glances back toward the fences, but they're clear. Next time he's going to make Jongkook take this tower. He'll take the busy one. 

It's dusk by the time he reaches their home. Or what has become their home. He looks around the common room, but doesn't see Jongkook. Taewoon, who he's been friends with from before, like Jongkook, motions that Jongkook's gone upstairs. Sejoon turns without speaking to anyone and takes the stairs two at a time. He reaches their room quickly. It's on the third floor of what used to be a hotel attached to a shopping mall. He slips his key into the lock, twisting it open. The lights are all off, except for a candle. 

He heard Jongkook in the bathroom, but no water. They have running water for now, because of the generators they've scavenged. He locks the door behind him, making enough noise so that Jongkook knows he's back. He puts his guns and gear in the closet, next to Jongkook's and then walks into the main part of their bedroom. He shrugs out of his fatigues and changes into a t-shirt and boxers. He's sitting by the window, looking out at the darkened city, when he hears the bathroom door open. 

Sejoon doesn't turn, just lets Jongkook approach him. The room goes dark as Jongkook blows out the candle, leaving them in darkness, except for the sun, mostly set. He hears Jongkook make his way across the room and then stop right next to the chair. He reaches out, fingers curling around Jongkook's wrist and pulls him onto his lap. Jongkook settles against him, slipping his arms around his neck, burying his face in Sejoon's messy hair. 

Sejoon rubs his hands along Jongkook's back. "You're safe." He murmurs, pushing his hand under Jongkook's shirt. 

"This time." 

Sejoon shifts until they're both sitting, squished close together on the oversized chair. He reaches out, brushing his fingers against Jongkook's face. "When you go, I'll be right there with you, all right?" 

Jongkook lifts his gaze and flashes Sejoon a smile, half hidden by the coming night. Sejoon shifts forward, pressing his mouth against Jongkook's." Promise?" Jongkook's lips move against Sejoon's. 

"Promise." Sejoon replies. They have this conversation after every one of the bad days. Sometimes it's worse than others, but today wasn't so bad. 

He feels Jongkook settle against him, relax in his arms. They should move to the bed, but Sejoon's not ready to. He gathers Jongkook in his arms, nuzzling him a little. In two days, when their next shift is scheduled, there's no way he's letting Jongkook take the far side again.


End file.
